Stephen Strange (Earth-SRS)
Dr. Stephen Strange is the sorcerer supreme that defends all of reality. History Early Life Stephen Strange was born to Eugene and Beverly Strange in November 1930 while the couple was vacationing in Philadelphia. In 1932 Stephen's sister Donna was born at the family's Nebraska farm. Knowing that Strange was destined to become the next Sorcerer Supreme, a resentful apprentice sorcerer, Karl Mordo, beset the child with demons from the age of eight through to adulthood, as he was jealous that a kid would be better than him. Ultimately Strange was rescued by Mordo's master, the Ancient One, and Mordo's twin brother, Michael, mystic protector of the Earth-realm as the then-current Sorcerer Supreme. A year or two after this torment began, Stephen's brother, Victor, was born. At age eleven Strange aided an injured Donna, an experience which ultimately fostered an interest in medicine. Strange entered New York College as a pre-med student directly out of high school. Later, while home on vacation for his nineteenth birthday, Strange was swimming with Donna when she suffered a cramp. After a frantic search Stephen found her already drowned. The experience left him with a sense of personal failure that eroded his medical idealism. Medical Career Stephen earned his medical degree at Columbia University in record time and entered a five-year residency at New York-Presbyterian Hospital, where his rapid success made him arrogant. Stephen's mother Beverly died near the end of his residency, and work became more and more impersonal for the bereaved surgeon. Strange's talent remained, however, and he became a wealthy and celebrated neurosurgeon before he turned thirty. Egotistical and greedy, cold and callous, Strange's interest in his patients generally began and ended at his bill. The exception was Madeleine Revell, an injured United Nations translator whom he saved and fell in love with. Following a whirlwind romance and proposal, she left him due to his increasingly materialistic nature. Two years after his mother's death, Strange's father, Eugene also fell ill. Already crippled by grief over his mother's death (though he would never admit it), Stephen was unable to face any more tragedy, and refused to visit Eugene's deathbed. A few days later, an outraged Victor confronted Stephen in his apartment over his apparent lack of grief. Following the confrontation, Victor rushed from the apartment and into the path of an oncoming car. Victor died, and a guilt-wracked Stephen placed Victor's body in cold storage, half-hoping that future breakthroughs could revive him. Car Accident Around 1963, Strange was involved in a debilitating car accident. Dr. Nicodemus West a brilliant surgeon in his own right was an admirer of Dr. Stephen Strange agreed to do the surgery. Though he was able to save Strange, the nerves in his hands were severely damaged. Dr. Strange with his surgical career over and too vain to accept positions as a consultant or assistant, Strange exhausted his fortune following every rumored treatment, no matter how ineffective. In a matter of months the once wealthy surgeon became a derelict, and resorted to performing a number of shady medical procedures to survive (and pay his growing bar tabs). Strange's guilt over the mistakes of his early life would come to weigh heavily upon him over the years, and his recollections of the time could not always be trusted.Category:Versions of Doctor Strange Category:Heroes Category:Sorcery Category:Earth-SRS Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Males Category:Teleportation Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Blasts Category:Telepathy Category:Construct Creation Category:Humans Category:Expert Combatant Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Senses Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Category:Levitation Category:Shape Shifting Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Super Senses Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Psychic Energy Blasts Category:Invulnerability Category:Illusion Creation Category:Astral Projection Category:Immortals Category:Force Field Generation Category:Universe Travel Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Magic Resistance Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Portals Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Healing Factor Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Fire Blasts Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Chronokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Under Water Survival Category:Space Survival Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Mind Control Category:Power Bestowal Category:Airkinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Hypnotism